THE DAY I FIRST MET THE AKATSUKI
by akatsukiwerewolf9
Summary: this story is based on a dream i had of nine months and i thought it nice to put on fanfic. This story is basically about a girl named Christina Uchiha who visits her cousin that lives with the akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

I don't Naruto or the Akatsuki.

But i do own my OC

Chapter one

It was a nice summer's day. I was on a ship to see my cousin Itachi. I arrived at the dock two hours later. I got off the ship and sat down on a bench and began to read while waiting. Later that day my cousin was talking to the leader so he can came get me.

After one hour of the conversation my cousin's friends asked the leader if they came go to. But the leader said no. Itachi left to come get me from the docks. Itachi arrived at the docks ten minutes later. I looked up from my book called "Wonders of Unicorns and other Mystical Creatures."

"Long times no see Itachi," I said.

"You too Tina," said Itachi.

"What is in the case?" Itachi asked.

"Some pairs of clothes, two bandanas, make up, and a few books", I replied.

Itachi and I left the docks and headed back to the hideout. Before we got to the hideout, I needed to get a room key from a hotel. I got the room key from the hotel. Itachi and I finally got to the hideout.

"Itachi is there two men with red and blonde hair in the organization?" I asked.

"Do you mean Deidara and Sasori", said Itachi. My face went a little red.

"Why is your face red, Tina?" asked Itachi.

"Umm well you see Itachi", I began.

"Wait a minute", said Itachi.

"What", I said.

"You like them don't you", said Itachi.

"Well not like as in love, just like as friends", I said.

"Yeah sure you do", said Itachi. "Or do you really like Deidara?" My face went even redder.

"I knew it, I so knew it", said Itachi. Then all of a sudden the big boulder slides open. I jumped and hided behind Itachi. Then I peeked over Itachi shoulder from behind.

"Itachi, what is going on out here?" asked Hidan.

"I was talking to my cousin", replied Itachi.

"Do you mean the girl that's behind you", said Kisame.

"Yes this is her, but she is a bit shy when she meets people who are new to her", said Itachi. "Tina are you not going to say hello to them?"

"Umm hello", I said in a shy voice.

"May, I ask you something Tina?" asked the Leader.

"What is it", I said polity.

"What village are you from?" asked the Leader.

"Well the village, I'm from is where humans and demons co-exist together," I said.

"Do you mean like a type of Demon village," said Zetsu.

"Yeah that about sums it up," I said.

"Why is your hair a strange color?" asked Kakuzu.

"Well should I show them Itachi?" I asked. Itachi nodded to me which means yes.

"Show us what Tina?" asked the Leader. So, I raised my hands to my bandana and began to take it off. After, I toke it off the bandana and pulled off my hair band. All the Akatsuki except for Itachi jumped back.

"Itachi, What kind of person is Tina?" asked Sasori.

"Tina is this word, I'm about to say going to upset you?" asked Itachi.

"No not at all Itachi" I said.

"Well you guys my cousin is a half-breed" said Itachi.

"Itachi, what is a half-breed?" asked Zetsu.

"To answer your question Zetsu" I said. "A half-breed is a child born with a father who's a demon and a human mother" I replied. "Most people call us the child of taboo, because the legends say that we bring nothing but misfortune and pain to our family." I finished.

"Damn, you said a mouth full Tina" said Hidan. The next day Itachi left for a mission. I arrived at the entrance to the hideout. Yesterday, Itachi told me something about the Akatsuki. When, I got in the base I went to Kisame's room and asked him about Itachi.

"Well let me see" began Kisame.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for keeping wait I was busy! I don't own naruto or the akatsuki. But I do own my OC.

Chapter Two

I got done talking to Kisame and went straight to the leader of the organization. I knock on the door and some one answered yes. I opened the door and sat down. During the conversation, I had said to the leader that I was a great medical ninja and alchemist. Then he said that they didn't have a medic ninja. He asked me if I wanted to join the Akatsuki. In my head the answer was no but yes came out of my mouth

"Tina may I see your headband please?" asked the Leader.

"Yes you may but why?" I asked. I gave him my headband and the leader made a horizontal dash across my headband and gave it back. Before I walked out of his office the leader tossed me a cloak and ring and said "Here this is your uniform you need to wear." I toke the cloak and the ring and put them in my backpack. After that I walked up stairs to the roof and I saw Deidara standing near the rail of the roof.

"Good morning Deidara," I said. He jumped and saw me right behind him.

"Oh good morning Tina," said Deidara

"So what are you doing up here Deidara?" I asked.

"Just getting some fresh air," said Deidara. "Tina I have a funny feeling that I met you before."

"Yeah I know me too," I said.

"Tina have you seen a necklace like this before?" asked Deidara as he pulled out a black comma shape necklace. At the same time I pulled out a white comma shape necklace.

"Tina, are you the girl I met eleven years ago in that normal small village?" asked Deidara. But before I could answer him the other members came up.

"Deidara Tina, What are you two doing up here?" asked Kisame. The both of us looked at each other and said nothing.

"Besides it getting fucking dark out," said Hidan. Before I left I whispered in Deidara's ear and said yes and walked down the stairs afterwards.

"Yes I knew it," said Deidara.

"Knew what Deidara?" asked Zetsu.

"Umm never mind," said Deidara. The next day I went back to the hideout.

"Itachi someone told me you went on a mission yesterday," I said.

"Tina what I heard from Kakuzu that Deidara was flirting with you," said Itachi. After I was done talking to Itachi I went up stairs to see Deidara.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

I don't own naruto or the akatsuki but I do own Tina Uchiha.

Chapter 3

I was at the trapdoor that lead to the roof when, I heard someone singing up there. I opened the door and saw Deidara standing at the rail of the roof singing.

" Deidara, you have the most beautiful singing voice", I said. Deidara jumped and looked around to see me behind him.

"Morning Tina, were you the one who said that?" asked Deidara.

"Yeah it was me Deidara", I replied.

"I heard from the leader that you are now part of the Akatsuki", said Deidara. I looked down and noticed that he was holding a song in his hand.

_"We were strangers starting out on a journey, never dreaming what we had to go through, now here we are and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you", I begin._

_"No one told me I was going to find you, unexpected what you did to my heart, when I lost hope you were there to remind me that this is the start", Deidara sang._

_"And life is a road that I want to keep going, love is a river I want keep flowing, life is a road now and forever what a wonderful journey, I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, in the I want to be standing at the beginning with you", we sang together._

_"We were strangers on a crazy adventure", I begin with the second verse._

_"Never dreaming how our dreams would come true", Deidara continued._

_"Now here we stand unafraid of the future at the beginning with you, and life is a road that I want to keep going, love is a river I want to keep flowing, life is a road now and forever what a wonderful journey, I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through in the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you." _But before we could continue on to the third verse the other members came up through the trapdoor.

"What the heck are the two of you doing up here?" asked Itachi. Deidara and I gave a quick glance at each other and said together "nothing."

"Why do the two of you have the same necklace", asked Itachi and Sasori at the same time as Deidara and I toke them off and put them together.

"Doesn't that fucking mean Yin and Yang or boyfriend and girlfriend or some sort of shit like that?" asked Hidan

"Yeah it does Hidan", said the Leader.

"Tina when and where did that necklace come from?" asked Itachi. I remind quiet after my cousin asked that question. I walked around the seven members an my coz that were in front of the trapdoor and then I opened it and walked down it and closed it with a loud SLAM!


End file.
